


This is how Daisy Johnson dies

by TheSoggySchuyler4



Series: Through the universe, and back home to you (Dousy Week Collection) [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I swear it's more fluff than angst despite the title, Injury, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Other Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoggySchuyler4/pseuds/TheSoggySchuyler4
Summary: If this is how Daisy Johnson dies, then she has only one thing she needs to say to Daniel before she goes.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Through the universe, and back home to you (Dousy Week Collection) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029105
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	This is how Daisy Johnson dies

This was how she died. Lightyears away from her family, Kora’s body limp on the ground beside her, Daniel nowhere to be seen. Daisy studied the blood on her hands. It was funny how the bullet had hit her just inches away from her scar. How similar the situations were. _Years_ later, and she was still the same girl really, wasn’t she? She had still gone in without proper backup, still gone in without a means to call for help. The only difference now, Daisy mused, stretching her fingers out towards Kora, was that she knew she was loved.

Skye, back then, bleeding out onto the cold stone, had only hoped that she was. She had wished it with every shuttered breath, but she hadn’t known it was _true_. Daisy knew it was true. She knew Daniel loved her, because he whispered it to her every night, in the dark, and every morning, when he woke her with hundreds of gentle kisses up and down her body. He uttered the words in between laughter, whenever she told one of her stupid pick-up lines. He traced them into her skin as they curled up on the sofa, half asleep and oblivious to the universe outside.

She knew Kora loved her, because they teased each other relentlessly, and squabbled about pointless things that didn’t even matter five minutes later. She knew that was love, that that was being sisters, because of Jemma and Yoyo, who ended each of their monthly ‘girl chats’ with a teasing ‘love you Daisy’, even after they’d spent the past hour debating useless things. Kora was like Daisy. They never said the words out loud, but they knew. They always knew.

She knew Mack and Fitz were her brothers, and they loved her, and were fiercely protective of her. She knew that because Mack had given Daniel a _shovel talk,_ and Fitz had loved her even when she couldn’t love herself. Even when she had tried to _kill_ him. She knew May and Coulson loved her like their daughter. God, they’d even tried to adopt her, but not legally existing tended to make those kinds of things difficult. And Skye hadn’t realised it back then, but she was already so _so_ loved.

“Daisy! God, _Daisy_.”

Daisy’s vision was beginning to fade at the edges, but she managed a bloody smile.

“Daniel. You came.” She tilted her head vaguely in Kora’s direction, “Kora followed me.”

Daniel pressed a hand to Daisy’s stomach, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. She was faintly aware of Kora being shifted onto a stretcher, but Daniel was her only focus now.

“Yeah, I know. She at least had the sense to alert the rest of us. We were so worried.”

Daisy’s eyes fluttered.

“So-sorry. I had to, um, I-I had to…”

“Hey, hey Daisy! Stay with me. Come on, we’re nearly there. I’ve got you.”

He must be carrying her then. Daisy’s body had gone so numb. She couldn’t feel anything anymore. It was really cold.

“Hey Daniel?” Daisy murmured. Her mouth felt heavy, and the words were difficult to form.

“Hm?”

“Just so you know, I love you. I am stupidly, _completely_ in love with you.”

“Yeah?” Daniel let out a breathless laugh. Daisy tried to smile. It was really, really hard to…

* * *

Daisy’s first thought was that she was dead. It made sense, considering the fact that everything was white, and she couldn’t feel any pain. Daniel’s concerned face appeared above her, and there was a hissing noise as the hyperbaric chamber opened, and Daisy let out a sigh of relief. Not dead then. That was nice.

“Daisy, how are you feeling?”

Daisy attempted to lift her arm, but it was too heavy and numb for her to make much progress. She wrinkled her nose.

“I think I’m too drugged up to be feeling much of anything, to be honest.”

Daniel winced.

“Right, well now you’re awake we can probably lower the dosage a bit.”

Daisy smiled softly up at him. Her memories were kind of fuzzy, but she was pretty sure she was going to be in trouble. Nobody ever seemed all too happy with her when she went off comms to do her own thing, especially when it ended as badly as this.

“Hey so, on a scale from ‘let’s let Daisy pick the movie because she’s awesome and has great taste’ to ‘I’m telling May on Daisy so she can kick her ass’, how mad are you right now?”

“Well,” Daniel reached down and brushed Daisy’s hair out of her face, eyebrows creased with concentration, “I’m definitely not _happy_ with you.”

“That’s…fair.” Daisy blinked sleepily. She might be physically stable, but she was exhausted. “I’m going back to sleep now, m’kay? You can be mad at me in the morning.”

She fell asleep to Daniel gently stroking her hair and promising that he still loved her. It was really, really nice.

* * *

Daisy awoke to several unfamiliar nurses bustling about her bed. She blinked, peering around at her surroundings. It was obviously a hospital ward, though most of the other beds were empty, save for one opposite her, which she assumed contained Kora. Spotting Daniel talking to one of the nurses, Daisy cleared her throat.

“Are we seriously back on Earth? I wasn’t serious about you getting May to kick my ass, you know.”

Daniel laughed, heading over to perch on her bed.

“Not quite. Fury is letting us recuperate at his base for a while, until you and Kora recover.”

“Right.” Daisy craned her head to try and get a glimpse of Kora, but all she could see was a mess of tangled hair, “Is kora alright? I know she got hurt, but I didn’t see what happened after.”

“A broken leg and a mild concussion. She’ll be perfectly fine.” Daniel elaborated. He paused, seeming to mull over whatever it was he wanted to say. Daisy huffed.

“Spit it out, Daniel. I know you want to ask me something.”

Daniel reached up to adjust his collar, looking slightly embarrassed.

“It’s just that, before you lost consciousness, you said something to me. I was wondering if you remembered, that’s all.”

Daisy took a deep breath.

She could lie. It would be so easy to feign ignorance, to say that the blood loss had left her delirious and she didn’t remember a word of it, but that wasn’t true. If she were being honest, those last moments kept playing over and over in her head.

She had told Daniel she loved him. That was _terrifying_ to her. She didn’t ever tell people that. It was the quickest way to get hurt, and yet… with Daniel, she knew she wouldn’t get hurt. He was still here, after all. He had been telling her he loved her for months, and nothing bad had happened to him, and now she had said it to him, and he was still here. He hadn’t left. Daisy placed a hand over Daniel’s.

“I told you that I love you. And I do. I love you. I really, _really_ love you.”

Daniel’s face lit up, and he leaned over, pressing his lips to hers almost giddily.

“That’s good.”

Daisy laughed. His enthusiasm was kind of infectious, and any lingering doubts she’d had about actually telling him vanished instantly.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Daniel began to pepper kisses over her face, taking great care over her cuts and bruises, “Because I really, really love you too. Even when you pull stupid stunts like this.”

Daisy sunk back into her pillows, smiling goofily. She was far too happy right now to care about anything else, even when kora woke up and complained they made her sick, and the nurses ended up kicking Daniel out so they could examine her wounds. Daisy Johnson was in love with Daniel Sousa, and she didn’t care who knew it.


End file.
